Raincutter
|Source = Franchise}} The Raincutter is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2''. Official Description Physical Appearance RaincutterEgg.PNG Titan Raincutter.png|Titan Wing Egg Raincutter eggs are lavender with dimples all over the surface. The egg also has blue bubbles covering it, though it is unknown what use they serve. Hatchling to Adult The Raincutter looks like the Scauldron, but it has sails on its back and head like the Speed Stinger. The Raincutter's size may also be comparable to the Scauldron. It has a big rounded body, a long tail and a long neck with out the nasal horn. Its first pair of legs are small. Its nose horn is similar to the Deadly Nadder's, but smaller and its chin looks like the Hobblegrunt's. The Raincutter's lower jaw is very massive and armored. This dragon's teeth is very similar to the teeth of a Hobblegrunt. Titan Wing Despite a few differences here and there, one could say that a Titan Raincutter looks very similar to that of an adult one. Titans' body color starts to take on a more luminous, brighter hue of blue. Stripes of a darker blue-green color run down their back and over their wings. Their wings are larger and appear to be spinier and sharper, and their edges are tinted pink, together with the sail on their head and the spikes on their back. The tentacle-like structures on their chin also grows longer. Abilities Fins The Raincutter has aerodynamic fins that helps it fly more efficiently. These fins are also used for offense. Long Neck The Raincutter's long neck enables it to pick up any grubs or worms in the dirt and mud. Rain-resistant Fire The Raincutter can breathe fire, and its flames are capable to stay alive in wet and damp air during a rain or a storm. Behavior and Personality Raincutters love wet, rainy places. It brings up the worms and grubs from the ground for them to eat. Like the Scauldron, these dragons dislike hot weather and the species are fairly similar. However, it is unknown if the Raincutter lives in the water. Raincutters are known to be extremely loyal and grateful to their riders. Thump, was said to be forever grateful to Valka for rescuing her and often gets slimy grub snacks as gifts. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The Raincutter was first seen in Valka's Mountain lighting up the dark caverns with its fire. Next, Valka introduced Hiccup to Thump, a disabled Raincutter whose wing was sliced off by a razor-net. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Raincutters and their Titan Wing form are available in Rise of Berk, along with individuals like Thump and Puddlemuck. School of Dragons Raincutters also became ride-able in School of Dragons. Trivia *If the Raincutter lives in water, it's behavior and swimming posture should be similar to that of a Spinosaurus. Even more fascinating, they both have a sail that both species use to swim with. *The Raincutter was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Windstriker, Thornridge, Threadtail and two other unknown dragons. *It seems that these dragons have very massive and armored lower jaws. *The Raincutter is the only known dragon that eats worms and grubs. *Even if in How to Train Your Dragon 2, the Raincutter is clearly a large dragon, in Rise of Berk it is smaller than Toothless' size. *The Raincutter seems to have a small beard on the bottom of its snout, though those could very well be spots or even holes for different purposes. *Even though the Raincutter is a Sharp Class dragon, its behavior resembles more of a Tidal Class dragon. * In Rise of Berk''s ''Champions of Berk update the Raincutter shoots water balls instead of fire, though they still shoot normal fire in Battle Mode. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:School of Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons with Venom Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species